


Kamen Rider Noizu: Mage Situation

by AmiyaPurple, EpicLinkSam



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Kamen Rider, Post-Symphogear GX, Tokustatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiyaPurple/pseuds/AmiyaPurple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: The day Kamen Rider Noizu and the Symphogears first met.
Kudos: 4





	Kamen Rider Noizu: Mage Situation

The scene showing Tokyo is being attacked by a crystallized Noise that looks like it is wearing black and red robe with a wizard hat, as it raises its hand up to tear off one of the buildings and toss it away to a nearby building before being destroyed by the broken building.

**“ExPlosIoN! UnDeRSTand!”** The wizard-like Noise let out what seemed to be that of a heavily distorted voice.

As it said it, multiple buildings being blown up seemly out of nowhere causing further destruction.

Before the Noise could continue doing its job, a chanting could be heard from the sky.

_ Various Shul Shagana tron _

_ Zeios Igalima raizen trom _

The Noise then looks up to see where that chanting before getting a double kick right in the face, causing the Noise back away.

As the two figures landed on the ground, revealing to be two girls with colorful armor, the one on the left is a long, straight black haired girl with light pink eyes who has a pink, white and black leotard with a skirt. She has a mechanical blade on her twintail, black metal heel with a bit of pink and she seems to have a pair of yoyo on her hand. 

The one on the right is a short blonde haired girl with green eyes, she wears a similar leotard like the other one except it is colored in green, white and black. She has a green helmet, pair of shoulder-like blades and she has a pair of green stocking with white stripes and pair of high-heeled boots, she also carried a huge scythe on her hand.

This is the Duo Symphogear user,  **Tsukuyomi Shirabe** and  **Akatsuki Kirika** .

(Everything after this is written by EpicLinkSam)

“So, this was the Noise that was causing the trouble, dess?” Kirika said.

“Seems like it. Be careful, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe said.

The two girls ran at the Noise, holding their weapons up and ready to fight.

**“LigHTnInG! UnDeRSTand!”** The Noise boomed.

“Whoa, dess!” Kirika said, jumping to the side as a bolt of electricity cracked from the sky, almost frying her.

“It can use lightning?” Shirabe said.

“Neat trick, but try this on for size, dess!”

Kirika jumped up and slashed downwards with her scythe. She would have sliced it in half, if not for the Noise ‘speaking’ again.

**“TeLEKinESis! UnDeRSTand!”**

Kirika felt herself freeze mid-air, stopped by what seemed to be an invisible force.

“Dess?!” She shouted in confusion.

“Let go of Kiri-chan!” Shirabe said, skidding up towards the Noise and throwing forward the yoyos to strike it.

But suddenly, a large staff materialized out of nowhere, blocking the attacks. Shirabe recaught her yoyos

**“FiRE! UnDeRSTand!”**

A huge stream of flames burst from the staff, and Shirabe crossed her arms to defend from the flames. Shirabe winced at the heat, which was far hotter than any flame she had defended against before. The attack finished and she uncrossed her arms.

“DEEEESSSSS!”

She wasn’t expecting Kirika to be flung right at her. She held out her arms and caught her friend, but was knocked off her feet and sent back.

**“ExPlosIoN!...”**

The two girls braced themselves for the next attack.

**Bang Bang Bang!**

The crystallized Noise was sent stumbling back. Shirabe and Kirika turned to look where the attack came from, expecting Chris to be there.

But no, instead was what appeared to be a humanoid Noise, holding a smoking gun.

“You two okay?” The humanoid shouted. Judging from the voice, it was a male, still fairly young, but a bit older than them.

“Y-Yes, dess!” Kirika said, though she was lying in an undignified position on top of Shirabe.

“Who are you?” Shirabe asked, sitting up and causing Kirika to roll off of her.

“Heh, Kamen Rider Noizu!” He said. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this guy.”

**“You mean,** ** _we’ll_** **take care of this guy.”**

A voice came out of the bracelet on Noizu’s wrist, surprising Kirika and Shirabe.

“Yeah, sorry about that, partner. Let’s go!”

**“LigHTnInG! UnDeRSTand!”**

The electricity crashed down towards Noizu, who zipped to the side with incredible speed, firing his blaster at the crystalline Noise. While the blasts kept meeting their mark, they did nothing aside from annoy the Noise.

“Change of strat!” Noizu slipped the blaster back into the slot on his leg, and jumped into the air.

**“FiRE! UnDeRSTand!”**

The staff blasted a stream of flames at Noizu, but her powered right on through the stream.

“Haaaa!”

With a shout, he delivered a devastating blow to the Noise, punching so hard that some of the crystals shattered. Kicking off, Noizu landed, and flicked his wrist.

“O-kay… that worked, but also hurt…” He said, holding his wrist.

**“ExPlosIoN! UnDeRSTand!”**

**“Partner! Move!”**

“Wha-? Gah!”

The explosion from under his feet knocked Noizu off his feet and into a wall, cracking it. Kirika and Shirabe stood up, ready to join the fight if need be, but something told them that they shouldn’t.

“And… that hurt even more…” Noizu said, groaning as he picked himself up. “Now I’m kinda pissed.”

**“Partner! Attack from a distance!”**

“Good call. But I need a powerful attack to finish this guy…”

Noizu thought for a second, before snapping his fingers.

“Got it!” He flipped out a purple medal and slid it into his bracelet.

**“Attack Medal! Explosion!”** Announced the bracelet.

He aimed his palm forward, and blasted what appeared to be a purple ball.

**“TeLEKinESis! UnDeRSTand!”**

The purple ball stopped mere centimeters before hitting the Noise. But under his mask, Noizu smiled.

“Tick tick boom.”

The purple ball exploded like a bomb, engulfing the Noise in a fiery explosion. While it was burning and stunned, Noizu pressed a button on the right side of his bracelet.

**“Noise Finishing Time!”** The bracelet announced.

Noizu jumped into the air, pressing the button twice more.

**“Noise Disco!”**

Throwing his leg forward, he dove at the Noise with his foot outstretched.

“HAAA!” He shouted, as the kick made contact with the Noise, he pierced right through it, causing crystals to fly everywhere. Landing on the other side, he stood back up as the Noise behind him went up in a fiery explosion. He let out a small fist pump in victory.

Kirika and Shirabe walked up to him, still a bit on edge after seeing the power he had.

“Who are you?” Shirabe asked.

“Kamen Rider Noizu.” He repeated, before holding up his wrist. “And this guy here is Zwei.”

**“A pleasure.”**

The two weren’t taken aback as much this time, but Kirika was still in awe at the talking bracelet.

“So what’s this armor you two have on?” He asked, looking down at them.

“Well um…” Shirabe wasn’t exactly sure what to say.

“Actually, that might be bad manners. I should properly introduce myself.”

He glowed brightly, causing Kirika and Shirabe to cover their eyes from the bright light. When it faded, in Noizu’s place was a young adult. He had orange hair and a friendly smile.

“Now for a proper introduction.” He said. “Ahem, my name is Tachibana Hiroshi!”

The two’s eyes grew wide at that name.

“I’m eighteen years old, my blood-type is B, and I love food and puppies.” He said. “And my hobby is helping people! Nice to meet ya!”

The two didn’t say anything for a bit, making Hiroshi wonder for a second if he made a bad first impression, before Kirika spoke up.

“He talks just like her, dess.”

“Not just that, the introduction was almost just like Hibiki-san’s.” Shirabe added.

“Wait… Hibiki-san?” He said. “You guys know my little sister?”

Today, marked a very special day.

The day Kamen Rider Noizu and the Symphogears first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:  
> Before I go into the explanation, I will give a special thanks to EpicLinkSam for writing half of the fic, I can’t help but thank him for it, out tho I do felt guilty for making him finish where I left off, so be sure checkout EpicLinkSam profile and his stories, they are pretty great. He deserves more credit than myself.
> 
> So to explain this, originally Kamen Rider Noizu was meant to take place after post-G but however I changed to Post-GX since Alca-Noise did not appear in G.
> 
> Furthermore this is Noizu's first debut, since in the first Noizu one-shot was just a trailer so that didn’t count, but I will delete the other one-shot since this is a rewritten of the second one.
> 
> And also this the first time Hiroshi met the Symphogears since Hiroshi was never fully aware of their existence.


End file.
